


Back to Back

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: It's not exactly snuggling. But it's gotta be close, right?
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a Time on class and today generally so I wrote some somfte. During class. Here ya go <3

It's not exactly snuggling. Not the way Hamid and Azu snuggle, limbs tied up and breathing each other's air. Sasha's not sure she's built for that kinda snuggling. Feels like a risk. 

But Grizzop and her are back to back, him tucked up against her shoulderblades so when he twitches it presses weird on her dumb falcon scar. That's gotta be close, right?

"Hey Grizzop? "

He stirs. "Yeah?" When she doesn't answer, he turns over her arm. "Wait, Sasha, what's up?"

"Nothin', really. 'S good, yeah?" 

"Obviously. If you're good, I'm good."

He's warm. That's practically snuggling.

"Yeah. Real good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. 
> 
> I can also be found on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
